This invention is directed to an open absorbent garment that is folded for packaging in a manner that prevents leg elastics from remaining folded inward in a crotch region during product application.
Absorbent garments, such as diapers, are typically folded and packaged for most efficient use of space. Commercial diapers, for example, often include three folds, with two of the folds extending longitudinally from a front waist edge to a back waist edge along the left and right sides such that the front and back ears are folded onto the body side liner, and a third fold extending transversely such that the garment is folded in half. This folded configuration is uniform and easy to handle in packaging equipment. Additionally, packages of garments folded in this manner can be an effective size for shipment and for display on retail shelves.
One drawback of conventionally folded garments is that the garments may be difficult for parents or caregivers to open because, even after unfolding, the leg elastics and containment flaps may have a tendency to remain folded inward. The leg elastics and containment flaps often become fixed in place because adhesive can bleed through or be forced through the liner when subjected to packaging pressure. This adhesive tacks the folded leg ruffle to the liner. If the leg elastics remain tacked to the liner in the crotch area, the crotch portion of the leg ruffle will remain inboard the leg elastic in the crotch region and at some point the leg elastics will twist and cross over, thereby creating a leakage channel. The same adhesive may tack both the leg elastic and the containment flap to the liner.
Parents and other caregivers who recognize the need to manually unfold the leg elastics from within the crotch region often habitually shake out the garment, or run a finger under the leg elastics, in order to separate the leg elastics and containment flaps from the liner. The need for such an additional step adds time and effort to the garment-changing process.
There is thus a need or desire for an absorbent garment that is folded in such a manner that the garment can be applied after a single unfolding step without requiring the garment to be shaken and/or taking additional steps to separate the leg elastics from the liner and/or the containment flaps.